Don't help me
by KawaiiInu95
Summary: After finding out Miroku cheated on her, Sango tried to kill herself. But when Sesshomaru finds her dying, he helps her. Could she suddenly be falling in love with him? sansessDISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: Suicide

* * *

"Why did it have to be this way?" Sango whispered to nobody in particular.

She looked at the knife trembling in her hand.

Slowly she raised the knife up to her wrist, she smiled as she ran the cold metal metal across her wrist.

She closed her eyes and lied down on her bed. "Mom, dad, Kohaku (A/N: that's how you spell it, right?) I'm coming." she said.

**_Flashback:_**

**_Sango knocked on Miroku's door. "Hmm...this is weird, he seems to be away but he left his door open," she walked in the house. _**

**_"Miroku?" thenshe heard somebody giggling, it seem to be coming from his room._**

**_"That's funny, it sounds like Kikyo." She leaned against the door. She knew easedropping wasn't right, but she couldn't help it._**

**_"What about Sango? She is your girlfriend, what would she think if she found out you were cheating on her?" Kikyo said._**

**_"Don't worry about her, she's just another girl I flirt with, but you're different," he replied._**

**_Sango couldn't believe it, that's what he told her, that she was different and special and he would never hurt her. She bursted out of his house in tears._**

**_End flashback_**

_Moments before Sango's sudicide_

"I wonder why Sango didn't come to school to day," Kagome said "I saw her go to Miroku's house in the morning, but I left her because I didn't want to be late. Actaully come to think of itMiroku didn't come to school today either..."

"Feh, their probably skipping school and making out somewhere," Inuyasha said.

Kagome shot him a glare. "I can't give her the homework assignment today, I've got piano lessons. Inuyasha you do it," Kagome handed Inuyashathe papers.

"I can't do it.I got tutoring!" Inuyashaalmost shouted backat her.

"Wellyou don't have to get so angry at me! How am I suppose to know you were that stupid!" Kagome yelled back at him.

"I AM NOTSTUPID! I just don't like to study, that's it,"Inuyasha shoved the papers back into her hands.

"Stop fighting!" Shippo got between them two. Shippo was a couple years younger then Inuyasha and Kagome but sometimes heacts more mature thenthey do.

"Why dowe get Sesshomaru to do it?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Great idea!" Kagome said and began looking forhim.

"He's over there," Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome walked over to him and handed Sesshomaru the papers.

"What is this for?" he asked, still keeping his emontionless mask.

"Sango's homework. You do pass her house on the way to your house so hand it to her," Kagomereplied.

"..." he just stared at her.

"Please Sesshomaru," Kagome pleaded.

"I'll do it on one condition, Inuyasha has to do my chores for a month," he smirked.

"What! NO WAY!" Inuyasha glared at his brother.

Kagome stepped on his foot.

"Fine...bitch," Inuyasha mumbled and stuck his tounge out at Kagome.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME A BITCH!"Kagome yelled at him

"BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE YOU BITCH!" he yelled back.

Sesshomaru walked away from their fight leaving Shippo alone with them.

"Sango?" Sesshomaru turned the knock and the door opened. 'Strange...' he thought and walked inside.

He put her homework on a table and went to look for her.

When he got to the door of her room, he peered inside.

The room was completely dark. He felt around the wall and finally found the light switch and turned it on.

His eye wided when he saw Sango.

He quickly ran over to her.

"What did you do to yourself," he asked.

"Don't help me, please, just leave me here to die,"

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

* * *

Anime-fan4444/Inu: Well the first chapter sucked O.o. Oh and sorry to the fans of 'Stuck on the Titanic with him' I still got writer's block on that one. But I'll update that as soon as my writer's block goes away. Which might be a while, again I'm so sorry! 


	2. Sesshomaru is staying at whose house?

Sorry I haven't been on fanfiction for a LLOONGG time...WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE! YAY!

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru is staying at whose house?

* * *

The bright shone throught the curtains and onto Sango's face. "Ughh..." Sango slowly opened her eyes. She was in her room.

The room seem to be spinning. She held her head and tried to get up.

"Don't try getting up...You're not healed yet," Sesshomaru entered the room.

Her wrist was wrapped with a bandage. He threw a towel at her. "I found a clean towel in your room andused it...sorry," he mumbled.

"Whatever..." she mumbled. "Aren't you going to go home?" she asked him.

"I thought I'll stay here for one more day, you know to look after you,"he replied.

"CallInuyasha, hecould be worried..." Sango pointed to the phone.

"Worried? He wouldn't care if I was in a cage on fire over an ocean full of man eating sharks," he said.

Sango let out a small laugh. "You have a point there..."

Sesshomaru exited the room andwentinto the restroom. "I hope she doesn't discovermy secret...I hope she doesn't know that I'm not human...," he looked into the mirror. He looked like a regular ordinary human...but really he wasa hundred year old demon.

He walked outside the room and began to preparebreakfast.

* * *

The next morning Sango woke up and slowly walked into the kitchen. "You're up..." Sesshomaru said without turning around. "Yea, you're cooking breakfast again?" Sango smelled the food and she began drooling.

"You can go home now," she said. "I can go to school by myself,".

"I think I'll stick around for a while, just in case it happens again," he replied.

"Why?" Sango asked him.

"If you died, I wouldn't wantInuyasha and Kagome to blame me justbecause I spent the night at your house. Besides, wouldn't you like some company? You live alone...right?"

"Yea...ever since..."she stopped.

"Since what..?"

"Since...Mom, Dad andKohaku died a couple monthes ago..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault..."

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

Yea, very short...if I'm feeling good tomorrow than I might post another chapter!


	3. It's a Date!

Inu: I'm sorry! I haven't updated for a LONNG time. I guess I just kind of...forgot...about this story.

Chapter 3: It's a date  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Sango pounded on her alarm clock to make it stop. She opened her tired eyes. "10:30! AHH I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she quickly grabbed random clothes from her drawers and closets and put them on.

"That stupid-- why didn't he wake me up?" she entered her living room only to see Sesshomaru sleeping on the couch.

"Wake up you lazy--!" she begin.

"Huh? Oh, you're awake. What's up with the outfit?" he said, staring at her like she was diseased.

She ran back to her room and looked in the mirror. She was in such a rush that she was wearing one earring, two different socks and shoes, her pajama pants and a ugly yellow shirt that she had bought for no reason. "Argh!"

She walked back into the living room without bothering to change. "Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!"

"Today is Saturday..." he replied, then went back to sleep.

"WHAT!" she ran to her calender, checked what day it was and ran back into her room to change.

When she walked back into the living room, she was dressed in sweat pants and a large t-shirt.

"I'm going to fix breakfast, and since you're away and cook betten than me, you have to help me." Sango said and pulled his blanket off him and tossed it aside.

He pretended to still be asleep. She tried to pulled him off the couch but he was too heavy.

Sango walked to the kichten and came back with some eggs. She started throwing some at Sesshomaru until he finally gave up.

"What a waste of eggs..." he grumbled and went to clean up. He grabbed the clothes he got from home began to unbutton his shirt.

"AHH! Don't change here! Go to the restroom!" Sango shouted and blushed.

"Well... this is my room." Sesshomaru said and smirked.

"Ugh!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later they were eating breakfast (that took forever to make).

"So, you live alone?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yea..." she replied.

"How long?"

"Not sure, it's been a while though..."

"So you eat breakfast alone all the time?"

"Lunch and dinner too,"

"...Hey..."

"Yes?"

"How would you like to go out tonight? Some place nice..."

"er...Well it is a weekend..."

"My treat,"

"Ok, sure! But are you sure you have the money?"

"Yeah, so how about 7:00?"

"It's a date!"

"What?"

"Er...nothing,"

* * *

Inu: I finally updated! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I'm done writing it! I'll try not to take a couple of monthes before I update! 


	4. A Lovely Night, is it?

Inu: I'm updating more and more on this story! (audience cheers) But I think I might not update 'Stuck on the Titanic with Him' for a few more weeks (audience boos and started throwing random things at me). (opens umbrella) I hope this will be a good enough chapter! (ducks and avoids piano)

Disclaimer: me no no own Inuyasha so me berry sad

Chapter 4: A Lovely Night...or is it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well here we are," Sesshomaru said and then, taking Sango by the hand, led her into the restuarant.

"Wow! It's beautiful and so fancy!" Sango exclaimed with her eyes wide open.

The carpet was red and gold like the walls. The ceiling seem to be about twenty feet high with crystal lights hanging down. There was also a grand dance floor with a large stage. There were windows on the far right of the resturant with large velvet curtains and a wonderful view of the gardon. The fountains in the gardon seem to glow in the moonlight.

Soon they were seated down and they began to order food.

"I'm going to make you spend so much money," now it was Sango's turn to smirk at Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry, I mean, how much could you eat?" he said, his eyes seem to be filled with laughter.

"Well, I'll have that, and that, wait don't forget about that! Hmm, that sounds good, I've never tried that before. Will this sauce taste good? If it does I well have some of that and...hmm..."

"She doesn't want anymore," Sesshomaru calmly said and ordered something small.

Sango grinned proudly. "What? I needed to save money, I've invited another couple to dine with us," Sesshomaru looked at the door. Soon two people walked in with their arms linked.

"Kagome!" Sango said and ran up to Kagome. They both hugged tightly and Kagome was crying a little.

"I was so worried! I can't believe it! Don't you ever do that again!" Kagome said.

"Whatever. Why did I have to wear a tux Kagome?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome elbowed him in the side of his stomach. Sango smiled and hugged Inuyasha. She knew that he really did care about her, he's just trying to act tough in front of his brother.

Inuyasha hesitated but then hugged back (well not exactly, it was more like a pat in the back but that can still be counted as a hug because she's hugging him.)

"Let's eat!" Sango said happily and dragged them to her table. She could sense some tension between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Soon the food came and Sango started drooling. Never, in her whole entire life, had she ever ate anything this fancy.

She digged into her food like a pig who hasn't eaten in days. She would take a bite of one dish and then took a bite of another and another and etc, etc.

Just as she was about to take a bite of another dish, Sesshomaru stole one of her dishes.

"Hey!" Sango yelled (not to loud though) and grabbed the plate back from him. "You have your own food," she said to him and continued eating like a pig.

"Well I'm finish with mine and you did use up a large portion of my money..." he said smuggly.

"Well you told me too, and besides, you said it's your treat! Besides, I already bit all these dishes and I'm germy," she replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I did not tell you too but I did say it was my treat indicating I would pay for it but not all for you. And you know what?"

"What?" Sango questioned. Sesshomaru got out of his seat, walked over to her side and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I already got your germs," he said and took her food.

Sango just sat there, stunned. "You...you...YOU JERK! That was my first kiss and it was from you!" she screamed so loud that the waiters looked over at them.

"And?" was all he said.

"God! I thought you were a gentlemen but you are just...just...just a...a...a GUY!" then she stomped out of the resturant in anger.

"You blew it..." Inuyasha said and started laughing.

Sesshomaru just shot him an angry stare and walked out of the resturant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu: Yay! I'm done with the chapter! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
